


Competition of Romance

by Nmiller1169



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nmiller1169/pseuds/Nmiller1169
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Hermione didn't until her father the King arranged a week long event to find her a husband. While hiding from the arrival of suitors Hermione find herself meeting the true heir to the throne Harry Potter. Non magic story





	1. Chapter one

     Harry watched the countryside as their carriage rolled down the road. Even though the northern countryside was beautiful it was a bit overwhelming to Harry, he just recently found out who he really was and he honestly was still shocked. Now he was off to meet the King and Queen with his surrogate family to join in an event to marry off their daughter. He looked over at his longtime friend Ron who was on his way to train to be a knight. They reached the gate and they were waved in quickly.

    "Must be earlier than most, thought the gate would be packed," Lord Weasley said. Ginny the youngest of all his surrogate family's children was smiling.

  "Oh I can't wait to meet the Princess," she said. Ron rolled his eyes making Harry smile.

  "Why to get excited to meet a woman who wants a party so she can choose to marry a random person," he said.

     "Honestly Ron you are just jealous they asked Harry and not you," Ginny spatted at him.

     "I'm going to be a knight, all the girls will flock towards me, Harry is going to be with just one stuck up princess, I'm going to have lots." Lady Weasley held up her hand.

     "That is enough both of you, we are going to be respectful of the King, Queen and more importantly their daughter, Ginny as a lady in waiting you do not argue and Ron, knights don't go around sleeping with women," she said as they stopped. "We are here for different opportunities for you three so please try to be respectful." They got out of their carriage seeing a man and woman a little younger than Lord and Lady Weasley. They both walked forward as the older Weasley bent down to greet them.

     "Greetings King Robert and Queen Emily," Lord Weasley said shaking the Kings hand. Motioning to his children to come forward. "This is my youngest son Ronald, my only daughter Ginevra, and Harry Potter," Harry watched as King Robert walked up to him. "Looks more and more like his father every day, acted like him too." The King smiled and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.  

   "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, your father and mother were great friends of mine," he said. He looked at the younger Weasley's. "Ginevra, my daughter will be very happy to have another friend in the castle please make yourself comfortable, Ronald we have the greatest knight training program in the country you will learn a lot."

    "Thank you, sir," he said. The King clapped his hands together.

    "Now let's get inside and you all settled before the festivities begin, Hermione is preparing as we speak," he said turning around walking towards the doors. Harry stayed frozen.

     "Excuse me do you have any stables?" he asked quietly. The King turned around. "Sorry your majesty it's just has been a long ride inside, I was wondering before settling I could get some fresh air?" Robert smiled.

     "Of course my boy, just down the road to the left, since you were the first to arrive no need to prepare so soon, enjoy the weather," he said turning towards the door again walking with his wife and the Weasley's inside. Ron turned towards Harry waving at him before disappearing with his family. Harry walked down the road he was told coming up to the stables where no one was around. He grabbed a saddle and prepared the closest horse who didn't try and fight. Turning towards the woods he rode towards them. Riding for some time he came upon a clearing and a girl shooting arrows at a tree. He watched as she fired incorrectly missing every shot she took.

    "You are doing that wrong," he finally said after the fifth or sixth shot she took. The girl turned around pointing her newly loaded bow at him. Harry felt as if the air was removed from his body, the young lady was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her hair was pulled back in a simple braid and she was wearing a plain dress but she was beautiful nonetheless.


	2. Chapter Two

     Hermione sighed as she missed another shot. She must have tried twenty times and still missed. Hearing some horse hooves around her but ignored them thinking they were most likely, guards circling her to protect her. Loading her bow once again and pulled back to fire.

    "You are doing that wrong," came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a handsome young man on one of her horses. The young man raised his hands mostly as a joke because he was smiling. "If you can't shoot a tree you would miss me as well."

     "Who are you and why are you on one of the royal horses?" she asked as he got off the horse.

    "I could ask you the same question out here in the woods armed with something you can't shoot," he pointed out. Hermione set down her bow.

   "You didn't answer my question," she said. He smirked picking up her bow.

   "Turn around I'm going to show you how to shoot correctly, a pretty girl like you should know how to shoot," he said handing her the bow. Hermione blushed turning around. He walked behind her as she lifted it. "Alright we will do this together so you can get a feel for everything," Hermione nodded watching as he stood so close she could feel his breath. "Match my body with yours." Hermione did what she was told and followed his stand. "Most girls would not be so comfortable with this."

    "I'm not most girls, also if you wanted to hurt me you would of by now,"

    "I'll give you that, so now with your left hand grab the bow just below the center," he muttered. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Hermione shrugged as he grabbed the arrow.

     "Living in a palace isn't all that cracked up to be sometimes fresh air is good," she explained. He set the arrow for her. "And watching the archers during events always seemed fun to do. Sadly reading about it is much different than actually doing it." The handsome stranger grabbed her right hand in his as he grips the bow with his left to help her steady.

   "The library must be amazing," he said. "Why did you ask someone to help you?" Hermione shrugged again.

     "Not something a lot of women do," she muttered. He chuckled.

     "You need to come down south, there's a lot of women who really don't care, so when you pull back the bow just use three fingers not the whole fist like you were doing," Doing what she was told she began to pull back. "Whoa, there tiger you need to make sure that your arms are parallel to your shoulder or your arrow will go a different direction, do you work at the palace?" Hermione sucked in a breath.

    "Yes," she lied. "My family has been here since I was a baby, my father used to be an advisor to the King before an evil man killed him, the queen and their baby." The boy nodded before he put one finger below hers.

     "The new King seems like a good man," he said. Hermione smiled.

      "He is, just ready to step down, according to my mother he only stepped up because he felt guilty for not protecting the King like he should have," Hermione muttered. "After sixteen years he still feels it."

     "Is that why he put on the event to have his daughter pick a husband?" he asked.

     "Believe she will pick the right man for the job so that he can prepare him to take over," Hermione said. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Is that why you are here?"

      "No, I'm here to become a knight," he lied. "Alright a, re you ready to fire this baby?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, with me than." They pulled back their arms touching the string against her jaw. He dropped his right hand to steady her hips against him. "Just relax and a quick follow through." Hermione let out a breath and let go of the strings. The arrow missed the tree by an inch. Hermione let on a disappointing sigh. The boy grabbed another arrow. "Practice makes perfect, try again this time I'll hold on to the string." He helped her load it and pulled it back with her grazing her cheek a bit with his finger causing Hermione to flinched letting go of the string.

    "I should get back," she muttered pulling away from him. "And so should you." As she walked away he grabbed her arm.

    "I didn't get your name," he said.

    "You're right you didn't," she said pulling her arm away from him.

    "Will I see you again?" He asked as she walked further from him. She turned around to him.

    "Maybe," she said before running off. Harry turned towards the horse when he couldn't see her anymore before taking off himself in the direction he came.


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

    Harry met Ron a little while later in their wing of the castle. He smiled at his friend.

    "Feeling better about being here?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

    "Maybe a little bit," he said. "Can Prince's marry common girls?"

    "I don't know why do you ask?" Ron questioned as Harry address. Harry began to explain his run-in with a girl smiling the whole time. His friend has never seen Harry like this especially since when he found out who he really was. "I missed this side of you, can't believe it was meeting a total stranger to make you smile again."

    "It feels good, I can't wait until I run into her again," he said finishing getting dressed. Ron handed him his cloak before helping him hook it to his shirt. Harry smiled again at Ron. "Is this what love feels like?"

     "Love, are you saying you love this girl now?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

     "What else do you call it?"  
 

   "No idea," Ron said as Harry helped him with his cloak. "Let's get you a wife." Harry rolled his eyes thinking about the brunette beauty somewhere in the castle.

 

    Hermione arrived at the back of her home seeing the kitchen servants moving about the back and the kitchen area. One of the longtime servants spotted her motioning above them where the Queen was pacing. Hermione runs under the balcony.  
 

  "What do you mean she is missing?" yelled her mother. "Have you check every place she usually is?" A small voice spoke but Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying. "That girl is going to be the death of me and her father, continue to check places hopefully she will show up soon." Hermione grabbed her skirt running through the kitchen around the busy people. Avoiding as many guards and handmade, she arrives at her wing a few minutes later. As she reached her room she let out a relieved sigh. She turned from the door running right into a redhead girl.

    "Hi," the girl said. "I'm Ginevra but most people call me Ginny, you must be the infamous princess everyone is looking for."  
 

  "Yes, Hermione, nice to meet you," she said hiding her bow and arrows under her bed. "You must be the new lady in waiting." Ginny nodded.

     "Yes, arrived an hour or so ago with my parents, brother and our ward," Ginny said following Hermione to the next room as Hermione began to untie her dress. "I can leave if you would like."

     "Could you go and grab my handmaiden Luna for me, her room is just down the hall from mine," Hermione said. Ginny nodded leaving the room quickly. Hermione took a look out her window as she has a carriage coming across the front lawn. ' _Another suitor_ ' she thought before taking out her braid. A moment later Ginny returned with Luna.

    "Oh where have you been, the Queen is in a tizzy and the last of the suitors should be arriving soon," she said helping Hermione get out her dress. Looking at the bottom of the skirts covered in mud. "In the woods again M'lady, if the King and Queen find out they will be furious." Hermione pointed to Ginny.

    "Have you met my new lady in waiting for Ginevra," she said trying to distract from Luna's soon to be lectured. Luna smiled at Ginny who smiled back. "You said you arrived with your brother and award of yours."

    "Yes Ronald and Harry you will be meeting them later," Ginny said. "My brother Ronald is going into the knights training program." Hermione smiled a little bit thinking about the boy in the woods.

     "I think I have already met your brother, raven hair, beautiful green eyes, killer smile," Ginny laughed. "What?"

    "That wasn't my brother, that was our ward Harry but since he has been there since I was a baby he is like a brother," Ginny said. "He is a looker through tragic past sadly."

    "How so?" Hermione questioned Ginny raised an eyebrow.

    "You don't know, he was or I guess is the true heir to the throne," Ginny explained. "When they heard about the pending attack on his family, the King's trusted advisers removed him from the castle and gave him to a lesser known Lord who happened to be my father, a few weeks ago the same advisers came back telling my father about it being the time they brought Harry home." Hermione sat down on her bed. Luna who snuck out while they were talking arrived with Hermione's dress. Helping her get it on Ginny talked in detail more about Harry. After Luna brushed and styled her hair Ginny handed Luna Hermione's tiara. "You look amazing." Hermione smiled at her new friend.

    "Thank you not compared to you though, the future lords will flock to you first," Hermione said. A knock came at the door as Luna rushed to answer it and the Queen walked through the door.

    "Don't you look gorgeous," she said with a smile. "We are about ten minutes out from heading downstairs just remember sweetheart your father and I will be happy with whatever you choose, we just want you to be happy." She kissed Hermione's forehead before departing. Hermione turned to Luna.

     "Will ten minutes be enough time for me to jump out this window and run away?" Luna shook her head no. As they walk towards the door Hermione stopped. "Luna, I need you to do something for me."

     "Anything."

     "Come with us."

     "Mione, you know your parents wouldn't approve of a servant going." Hermione grabbed her hands.

      "I don't care you are my best friend and until an hour ago my only friend, I need you there please," Hermione begged. Luna reluctantly agreed to go to Hermione closet looking for a dress. 


	4. Chapter Four

    Harry and the Weasleys all stood outside the entrance to the ballroom waiting for their names to be called. Harry watched as suitors from all over the Kingdom names were called before theirs. He turned to Ron who was preoccupied with watching Ladies from other parts of their kingdom walk by.

   "I thought it was just Lords who were coming to this event?" Harry wondered aloud. Ron smiles at his friend.

   "All but one will go home defeated maybe the King thought it would be wise to bring in other women to meet people, " Ron said as another family's name was announced. "Brilliant man." Harry rolled his eyes.

   "I don't believe that's how that works, " Harry told him. A few more names were announced and the Weasley's were next. Looking between them Harry saw the giant room filled with tables and people. A man dressed in robes Harry has never seen before walked towards the older Weasleys.

    "Lord and Lady of House Weasley, " he shouted banging the staff he was holding. He watched as they walked arm in arm down the stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom the announcer banged the staff again. "Ronald of House Weasley, " Harry watched his friend descend the stairs leaving Harry alone with the announcer. Realizing the whole room was about to learn he was still alive Harry's heart began to beat faster. The announcer lifted his staff reading the board in front of him then stopped looking over at Harry. What felt like an eternity of him looking at Harry, the banging finally came. "Lord Harry of House Potter." Harry looked out to the crowd and the room became silent as Harry walked towards them. Hearing a few whispers Harry kept his eyes straight not wanting to be the center of attention. Reaching his family he finally let a small sigh as others near them stared. His friend patted his back as another bang took everyone's eyes off Harry.

   "King Robert and Queen Emily!" shouted the announcer. Everyone bowed their heads except for a few. Scanning the room he catches a pair of grey eyes looking at him. The King and Queen walked by them and the eyes left Harry's bowing their head. Harry lifted his head getting a better look at the people who didn't bow until the last moment. Harry leaned towards Ron.

   "Do you know the white-haired family?" he whispered. Ron looked over at the family who was now talking to the people near them.

   "I've seen them around other competitions but I don't know their names, " Ron muttered back.

    "They don't seem to like the King, " Harry pointed out. Ron gave a shrug.

    "You are going to meet a lot of people who are probably still loyal to your family and people who were not loyal to anyone but themselves, " Ron said. The banging came again and Harry spotted the girl from the woods dressed in the most elegant dress he has ever seen.

    "Lady Ginevra of House Weasley accompanied by Luna Lovegood, " the announcer shouted as the girls walked down the stairs. A small sob came from behind him and Ron. Glancing over his shoulder to see Lady Weasley wiping her eyes.

     "She is the Princess, " Harry said a bit too loud causing the people around him to look at him. He grabbed Ron's arm hard. "The girl from the woods is the Princess." Ron laughed.

    "Of course she was, " he said. "Just know a Prince can marry a Princess." Harry glared at his friend who winked at him.

    "Princess Hermione, " shouted the announcer. Harry watched as she walked down the stairs the dress flowed with her. Other suitors stared at her as well as she walked by them. When Hermione walked by them her eyes caught his. Ron is the one who really noticed muttered something Harry couldn't hear. Hermione took her seat next to her mother and Ginny. She looked at Harry again who gave her a side smile causing her to quickly look away. The King stood tapping his glass. 

    "Welcome to our banquet, tonight is the start of a week-long event where each and every one of you will have a chance to speak to our lovely daughter, please enjoy the evening of food, dance, and conversation, " he said taking his seat again. Servants around the food began to move about setting plates of food in front of people. Ron attacked his plate quickly causing Harry to roll his eyes.

     "Must you eat like a raccoon?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head yes. "The Princess is watching." Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione who had a disgusted look on her face. 

   "I'm not the one who needs to impress her so don't care, " he said continuing to eat like he was. Harry looking at his own food feeling too overwhelmed to eat. Pushing his plate away from him Harry looked at Hermione who was laughing at some Ginny said. He was impressed with how fast they became friends. Ron noticing Harry not eating stopped his gorging. "Why don't you just go talk to her instead of sulking?" 

     "What do I say, 'hey Princess you remember me, I groped you in the middle of the woods I also lied to you I'm actually the true heir to the throne and if you don't choose me to marry I could decide to throw you and your family out on your asses.'"

      "Maybe don't say those words say 'hello I'm Harry and I would like to know you,'" Ron said. Harry muttered about him being right standing up straightening his clothes. "Looking good now go get the girl." Harry nodded at his friend walking over to the main table. Even though the table was not far from his it felt like miles. Repeating to himself over and over again about what to say a boy with white-blond hair cut him off introducing himself to the Princess. Feeling defeated he walked away. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been busy I promise I'll get more in.

Hermione sat at her table near her mother and Ginny. She listened as her father spoke occasionally looking in Harry's direction who never took his eyes off her. When the food arrived she watched as people began to eat and chat with one another. She took a chance to look at Harry's table watching as his companion shoved food in his mouth. Ginny noticed also.

"Ignore my brother, he's a pig, " she said causing Hermione to laugh. "Harry, on the other hand, eats normally," Hermione played with her food uninterested in eating. "Oh, he's coming over here." Hermione looked up to see Harry standing up from his chair turning to the main table before he could approach the table a young man with gray eyes and white hair cut Harry off.

"Princess, " he said sticking on his hand. Hermione grabbed it so he could kiss her knuckle. Harry quickly walked away which disappointed her.

"Draco of House Malfoy, " she said. "Pleasure and a shock to see you here weren't you promised to wed Pansy of House Parkinson?" Draco smiled a bit.

"Couldn't pass up the chance to try to get you, Princess, " he said. A shiver went down Hermione's spine. Other suitors expect for Harry began to walk over. "Wanted to slide in before the other parasites moved in, it was a pleasure to see you again Hermione."

"Pleasure was mine, Draco, " she said as he walked away. About a half a dozen suitors have come up to introduce themselves to Hermione each one after the other seemed less interested in her and more in her title and money. After about two hours of many conversations, Hermione excused herself and took off towards the kitchen. Moving past the same people she did early she reached the back of the castle taking a deep breath. She felt ridiculous about the banquet and finding a husband. Leaning against the stone wall she looked up at the night sky thinking of hours earlier with Harry before she knew or he knew who they were, it was nice and comfortable. She just wished he would have talked to her inside. Hermione didn't know how long she had been looking at the stairs but felt like she should go back as she turned to the door, her brown eyes met green. 

"Lord Potter, " she said.

"Princess, " he replied with a small bow. His eyes traveled down her trying to get the courage to tell her how beautiful she looked. Realizing it was silence for way too long Harry cleared his throat. "You look amazing by the way." Hermione blushed bitting her lip. 

"Thank you, Lord Potter it was very kind of you to say, " she said. Harry tightened at her saying, Lord Potter.

"It's Harry actually and preferred, " he said. A long pause of silence followed. "Why are you out here alone?" Hermione shifted from one foot to the other twisting her mouth. "Trying to figure out another lie?" Hermione glared at him. 

"Good night Lord Potter, " she spat at him. Walking past him she stopped. "You know I wasn't the only one who lied about who they really were." Harry hung his head knowing she was right. He turned to her facing her back. 

"Very true and I apologize for being rude about it, " Hermione turned towards him. "But I was afraid still am about people finding out that I supposedly died fifteen years ago, people really seem to like your father and I come along and muck things up not only that now I have to also compete with other men to win over your heart, worried about if you only chose me because I am the true heir to the throne not because you have a good feeling about me so yes I lied."

"You don't think I lied because I was afraid?" she questioned. Harry ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head no. "Well, I was." Harry let out a laugh on accident.

"Could have me fooled, " he muttered. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "Look I didn't come out here to fight about this afternoon, I came out here to introduce myself and tell you how beautiful I think you look in that dress which I have already said." Hermione looked at her feet before she stuck out her hand to him.

"Hermione, it was a pleasure to meet you this afternoon and again this evening, " she said. Harry brought her knuckles to his lips. As he removed it he traced his thumb over her fingers intertwining them. Hermione looked down at them hoping Harry couldn't feel her pulse. Her eyes met his.

"The pleasure is mine, I can't wait to know more about you, " he said softly. "Why are you out here alone?" 

"Didn't you already ask that?" 

"Never got a real answer." 

"Never been great around people who want to talk about me and the princess me not the me me, " she said. "It got a bit overwhelming but at least it's my choice."

"If you make the right one, " he said. "Not to try and persuade you but I know a guy who happens to have royal blood flowing through him so if you were to choose him I'm sure your father would be happy to hear that." Hermione laughed.  
"Someone is full of themselves."

"Well kind of, " he said grinning at her. Hermione smiled also. "You know since you started talking to the suitors this is the first time I have seen you smile." Hermione turned from him so he didn't see her blush. 

"I should really get back inside."

"Why you don't want to be in there, honestly the view and company are better out here for me so I say skip it and let's get to know each other better after all isn't that the point of this week?" Hermione reluctantly agreed as Harry bowed his head offering her his hand she was holding moments ago. Taking his hand Harry pulled her to a small maze of bushes. They walked in silence as Hermione guided the rest of the way through the maze. After about five minutes of silence, Harry began asking the first of many questions he had about the castle, his family and eventually about herself. Hermione explained to him how the castle built years before the Potters took over which years down the line was rebuild and update to look like it does currently. When they got to the part about his parents Hermione sat them down.

"About twenty years ago your Grandfather arranged a marriage between James and a girl from the eastern border to marry, the night before the wedding James met her sister Lily and he fell in love the moment he saw her so they ran away together," Hermione explained. "A year later your grandfather died with James being missing the King's cousin was set to take the throne but James arrived home just in time to claim the throne with a pregnant Lily by his side. The cousin was furious and so was part of the Kingdom but it was his right. He ran the Kingdom as his father did for two years but the cousin rallied enough support that during the fall equinox they tried to overthrow him, " Harry dropped his head. "They succeeded, losing their leader in the process, my father stepped up while other advisors took off." 

"Why did they run?" Harry asked.

"My father never told me why, maybe losing their friend was too much for them to bare so they left, " she suggested. The wind blew causing Hermione to shiver. Harry noticed removing his cloak wrapping it around her shoulders. "How gentleman of you." 

"Trying to be, " Harry said. The wind blew again blowing a few pieces of her hair into her face. Harry chuckled fixing it for her. As his knuckles ran down her cheek Hermione pulled away blushing. 

"We should get back, my parents will be upset if I don't mingle, " she said standing. Harry agreed to stand as well. As they walked in silence Harry grabbed her hand with his. Before they departed Harry kissed her hand again.


End file.
